Donations of the Heart
by MirageSama
Summary: The year is AC 198, the boys are 18 now. Heero Yuy is very ill, but it looks like no one is going to be able to give him the medical donation he needs. Or maybe someone will...2 1, shounen ai, fluff, first GW fic in a while! Short, one-shot


Donations of the Heart

By: Mirage

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. I never have, I never will, and I will never ever claim to. I am also in no way affiliated with Gundam Wing, it's creators or anyone else affiliated with it in any way, shape or form. This fanfic is purely for entertainment value and is not garnering any reward, funding or monetary gain of any sort.

Warning: Fluff, shounen ai, slight drama

Note: I haven't written Gundam Wing fics in a long, long time. :p Please, bear with me.

Pairing: 2+1

Heero Yuy had been lying in the hospital bed for many months as he had waited for a bone marrow donor. The way his illness was progressing, it seemed as though he wouldn't get one in time. This, however, didn't truly bother Heero.

Heero had been taught by Dr. J that it would be surprising if he would survive the war. And yet...he had. In fact, he'd survived two. Either way, however, death did not frighten him. It was just something he had learned not to fear, even to anticipate. Now, in the year AC 198, he had just barely begun to learn to be...human, rather than some tool of war that he had been taught...or perhaps programmed...to be for years.

It seemed unfair, even to Heero, that now when it finally looked as if he would have the opportunity to live, to really live, as any normal human being should be allowed to...that he would likely die soon. And, not only would he likely die soon, but he would not be struck down by any suicidal attempt for the better of the world or for a cause or mission, but by a simple illness. In the end, Heero Yuy's greatest enemy would be himself? His own body? That, he was sure, came under the definition of "unfair" as he heard most teenagers who were not touched by the war as he and the other pilots had been.

But...then again, Heero had never been one to think too much on things that were unfair. He could recognize that things were unfair, just as anybody could. But, he didn't dwell on that. Life was unfair. Good people died early in their lives, or became homeless, good young children became orphans, innocent people raped or murdered...the possibilities for good people or innocent people to have something "unfair" happen to them while those who could be considered bad people got all the breaks.

Then again, the former Wing pilot had never once put much stock in things like that. Good and bad were just terms dictated by society. And really, you couldn't put them in black and white terms like most people wanted to do. It just wasn't possible. He remembered a time when he was considered an evil person. Maybe he was an evil person.

He had never truly thought much about higher beings or whatever, but perhaps if they were out there – though he really couldn't logic out how they could be – he was being punished. But, he wasn't too concerned with that, either. If he was being punished for something, then it had already happened and he couldn't correct the grievance. Probably not even if he knew what it was. Maybe he would be unwilling, anyway.

However, this all changed not long ago when one of his doctors came in to speak to him, saying that there was a young person who had shown up out of the blue who wanted to be tested to see if they could be Heero's bone marrow donor. They had cautioned the young person, who wished that even their gender be kept anonymous until after the donation, that the test for this was very painful, that the procedure to donate the bone marrow would also be very painful, but they had said they were fully aware of that and were prepared for it as well as they could be.

Now, as he realized he was waking up from the anesthetic, he was already beginning to become fully aware of things, his training kicking in to fight off the rest of the medication. He wasn't in much pain, but he gathered that was probably due to the pain medication that his body could not fight off at the moment. He wasn't concerned with that, however. He had a high threshold for pain, but it was unnecessary to suffer through it at the moment, anyway.

He looked around the room, to get his bearings and decide if he was in a recovery room or his old hospital room. It took only a moment for him to realize he was in neither. Just simply a bigger room.

Brows furrowed, he prepared to hit the call button to ask one of the useless nurses why he had been moved to this room. It didn't bother him, he just liked to be fully aware of everything that went on. And the nurses really were useless here. He'd met some very efficient nurses, but naturally none of them were taking care of him. Figured.

He stilled his hand, however, when he noticed the bed next to him was occupied by a young man with plaited, long brown hair. His eyes widened a bit as he took in the lithe form, visible even through the blankets covering him.

"Duo..." Heero said, quietly, in less of a monotone than he had been using the last time he'd seen the young man.

"Mm...Hee-chan, I'm tryin ta sleep." came the muttered response.

Heero bit down the urge to take Duo's bait. Sometimes, especially when he first woke up, it was difficult to keep from doing so.

"What are you doing here?" Heero asked, instead, calmly.

Duo sighed and slowly turned around to face him. "Until you woke up, I was sleepin." he said, looking over the man that was once referred to as The Perfect Soldier. He could tell that Heero was not amused with the evasiveness, and considering the fact that he had to stay in here for a while with him, he figured he'd better respond with what he knew that his former partner wanted to know.

"I donated the bone marrow. They said I was a match, so...here I am. I'm surprised they listened and put me in the same room as you. Heh." Duo grinned his usual devil-may-care grin at Heero.

It surprised the both of them when his mouth gave a slight upturning motion. Despite being slight it was still obviously a smile. It was nice to know that Duo was the same as always. Duo had always been the light in the dark for him, even if he was never willing to admit it. He was always grinning or joking about something, always making some type of snide remark or irritating somebody. They had needed his light-hearted antics back then. He had needed them. Apparently...he still did.

"I see..." he said, finally, in a gross understatement. "Thank you..." he wasn't sure exactly what someone ought to say when an old friend showed up out of nowhere and donated bone marrow for you in a very painful procedure.

"Uh uh. Yer not gonna get off that easy, Bub." Duo said, his grin turning somewhat predatory, to Heero's uneasy surprise.

"I didn't ask you to do it." Heero answered, warily. Sure, it was probably ungrateful, but it was also true and he wasn't entirely sure he liked the way Duo seemed to want to eat him up. If that look was anything to go by.

"I'm hurt, Heero! I did it out of the kindness of my heart, to help an old friend! But, that doesn't relieve you from having an obligation to thank me." was it Heero's imagination or was Duo's response voiced in a purr?

"Obligation?" Heero raised an eyebrow, slowly.

"Yeah. Ya know. When somebody does something for you. I saved your life and it wasn't even part of my job description anymore." Duo clarified.

The Japanese man fought the urge to roll his eyes. "What do you want, then? I haven't got a lot of money."

"Money? Che. I don't need money. Well, let me rephrase that. I don't want your money." Duo said, looking at the short-haired young man, as if disgusted that he would think such a thing.

"Then what do you want?" Heero was tired of this and wanted to get to the point. He was glad to see Duo again after these last couple of years, he was grateful for what Duo had done for him, but he kind of wanted to cut to the chase and find out what Duo wanted.

"A date." Duo answered, smirking.

"A date? You can buy those at the local grocery stores." Heero said, looking at Duo as if he were a lunatic.

Duo blinked a few times, and then sweatdropped when he finally understood what Heero had mistaken his meaning for. "No, not the kind of date that grows on trees. I mean I wanna go out with you. On a date, like when two people are romantically involved?"

"...Oh." the Japanese man contemplated this for a few moments. What could it truly hurt? He had no experience, surely Duo knew that. And, he was more than confident that should Duo do anything he was not comfortable with he could kick his ass. "Alright. I will go on a date with you."

"Good. And I get to kiss you good night at the end of it." Duo said, slowly turning around again and closing his eyes to try to sleep before his own pain medicine wore off. Why waste the opportunity to sleep without pain while he could??

Naturally, the short-haired man tried to get Duo's attention again, but upon deciding that he was being thoroughly ignored...and especially when he heard soft snores coming from the other bed...he gave up for now. He wouldn't allow Duo to kiss him good night!

But...then again...there were those disturbing dreams he had been having for a few years. Dreams involving Duo Maxwell on top of him, doing...things to him. Very naughty things...

Well...maybe he'd let Duo kiss him good night.

Owari


End file.
